Glee Goes To Space Camp
by EmK89
Summary: A silly story based on the 80s movie Space Camp. Glee characters are at a space camp where they go through astronaut training when they are accidentally launched into space and have to figure a way to get home. AU


AN: OK, so I wrote this story for the amusement of my sister. The story is silly and simple on purpose but hopefully entertaining. The first chapter is just setup but if you ever watched the movie Space Camp the basic outline will be about the same. Anyways, sorry for any mistakes and thanks for reading!

Glee goes to Space Camp

"Get up!" Kurt sung out for the fifth time as he made the final adjustment to his uniform.

Finn groggily lifted his head from his pillow and wiped the drool from his chin with the palm of his hand. He glanced over to Kurt who was poking at Puck with a look of disgust as the mohawked boy grumbled something obscene before rolling back over on his bed. Kurt let out a sigh, glancing over to Finn who was tiredly trying to focus his eyes.

"Oh you're up! Great I may still have time to adjust this for you…" Kurt said happily spinning on his heal to grab the mandatory space camp uniform and tossing it on Finn's bed.

"Huh?" Finn asked pushing himself to sitting position.

"It's the first day of camp, and I refuse to be late because of you two." Kurt said with a smile as he grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him up tossing the uniform at him again.

Finn shrugged holding the uniform to his chest as he walked towards the bathroom with a yawn. Kurt turned back towards Puck trying to figure out the best approach to wake the larger boy without risking any bodily harm. With a groan of frustration he stomped his foot and grabbed Finn's pillow before proceeding to beat Puck with it. Puck immediately shot up grabbing the pillow from Kurt.

"What the hell!" Puck yelled raising the pillow to retaliate.

"Wait, wait, wait! Not the hair!" Kurt screeched trying to move away without much success since the room they all shared was very small.

Puck just grinned before gently smacking Kurt in the head doing his very best to get his hair. Finn came out of the bathroom making Puck finally stop as he tossed his pillow back to his bed. Giving Finn a nod he grabbed his uniform and headed into the bathroom scratching himself on the way. Kurt grimaced in disgust after the boy as he tried to compose himself.

/

Mercedes idly cleaned the countertop of the cafeteria as she listened to Artie ramble on about a new computer program he was assisting with. Artie was a summer tech intern at NASA for his third year running and was very excited that this year he would get to be involved with the launch of the new space shuttle up to the space station. Mercedes on the other hand was simply working in the cafeteria for another summer to save for college. Not that she wasn't interested in space it was all she thought about which is why she worked here and why she and Artie had been best friends these last few years.

"Can you believe the launch is only three months away?" Artie said happily spinning about in his wheel chair.

"We are still going to watch it together right?" Mercedes asked leaning onto the counter.

"Of course! I already got it all worked out with Emma, you can watch it from the floor with me." Artie exclaimed proudly as he placed his chair back down.

"Oh I am so excited!" Mercedes squealed happily as she tossed the rag she was cleaning with into the sink.

/

Will Schuester stood at the front of the room waiting for his group of kids. He uncomfortably shifted his weight from foot to foot as he stood at attention watching as the all the other groups started to gather. He had been told his group might be a handful, a group of unimpressive misfits as Sue had told him. Most the kids had managed to get into the program due to their connections. They were all running late which was doing little to ease Will's nerves as he checked his watch again.

"Shut up man hands!" A girls voice echoed as a group of nine teenagers ran through the front door.

"Move it Pixie!" A rather mean looking brunette said practically knocking Kurt over as they all came to stop in front of Will in one big heap.

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. Schue—get off me." A shorter girl said slapping at Puck as she pushed her way in front of Will straightening out her hair. "My name is Rachel Berry and I just wanted to apologize for our tardiness, some people refused to share the bathroom…"

Rachel finished giving Quinn a hard glare only receiving an eye roll in return. Will just nodded as he tried to force a smile while he watched them all look at him expectantly. This is not what he expected to be doing when he joined NASA he was a trained astronaut for god sakes but here he was. So he cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Hi, you all had your introductions with me and the other instructors here during orientation. My name is Will Schuester just as a reminder and I look forward to getting to know you all this summer." Will stated, grabbing his clipboard from the nearby table. "So, I am going to call off your name and then we can get started!"

Santana, Finn, Brittany, Puck, Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, Tina, and Mike were all called off. Will talked about the program saying that they should think of each other as a flight crew. They would be trained like an astronaut in this summer camp and even though it was designed to be fun they should give it their all.

"Alright guys, lets go get some breakfast and then head on to our first exercise of the day!" Will exclaimed excitedly clapping his hands together.

"I have a question." A tall confused looking blonde stated raising her hand in the air.

"Yes Brittany?" Will asked.

"Where do they keep the aliens?" Brittany whispered trying to give him a knowing nod.

"I-I uh, what?" Mr. Schue blathered starring at the girl.

"I want to see the aliens, totally the whole reason im here." Brittany said seriously as she nudged the person next to her with another nod.

"Like E.T.?" Quinn asked in an annoyed voice, raising here eyebrow in question.

"Mmhmm." Brittany hummed in approval.

"Ok, guys lets save all questions until after breakfast alright." Will stated not wanting to deal with this as he started leading them back to the cafeteria.

Brittany looked after him sadly but followed along without argue. The others all glanced at her unsure exchanging looks of confusion. Santana however found the girl kind of charming in her stupidity and made her way to stand next to her.

"They probably keep shit like that a secret you know." Santana said at noticing how sad the girl looked.

"You think so?" The blonde asked with a small smile.

"Oh totally, like in some secret lab underground. So he couldn't just tell you about it." Santana said seriously.

"That is so cool…whats your name?" The girl asked now back to her bouncy happy self.

"Santana." She said with a smile as they continued walking together.

When they all got into the cafeteria they were the last ones in line to get food. In total there were only thirty-eight kids at the camp broken into four groups. The groups were in competition on who performed the best in the different training exercises getting a certain number of points a day. As it was Will's group was already behind on points just for the morning.

Kurt was still trying to fix his hair after the morning attack from Puck when he spotted Blaine. They had met the week of orientation and instantly hit it off. They had spent most the week with each other and now Kurt was already convinced he was head over heels in love. Trying to shield himself behind Finn as he straightened out his clothes Kurt peaked over to the other boy with a smile.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Finn asked looking down at the smaller boy.

"Just look forward." Kurt sang song.

Finn just looked around confused before being distracted by the food in front of him. Blaine had been looking out for Kurt though and noticed him the moment he walked in. He took a deep breath and headed over towards him.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine said with a charming smile as he slid up next to him in line.

"Oh, Blaine, hi I didn't notice you there." Kurt gushed.

"I actually was looking for you. I was wandering if you had any plans for tonight?" Blaine asked trying to hold back a chuckle at Kurt's excitement.

"Not at all. Why?" Kurt rushed out.

"I have a surprise for you. Meet me outside the dorms tonight at seven?" Blaine asked now a bit nervous.

"I'd love to." Kurt said trying to keep calm.

Blaine said his goodbyes and happily made his way back to his group. Kurt watched him in awe as he went back to selecting breakfast now completely ignoring his appearance.

/

"You did great!" Will said kneeling down to Rachel's height as she stepped out of the centrifuge. "How do you feel?"

Rachel looked at Will with wide eyes before pushing past him and running into the bathroom covering her mouth. All of them looked after her with mixed expressions of amusement to disgust before Will stood up clapping his hands.

"Well umm, that happens to the best of us." Will stated with an awkward chuckle. "So who is next?"

"I will go." Tina said stepping forward, her boyfriend Mike looking at her in surprise.

"Good for you. The person to go after seeing the first person get sick is the bravest." Will said giving her a pat on the back as she made her way over.

"You should go check on Rachel." Kurt told Finn casually standing with his arms crossed across his chest watching as Tina got strapped in. "I would but I can't stand her."

Finn raised his eyebrow in confusion before walking back towards the bathroom. Rachel was just walking out with a look of disgust. She looked up at Finn with a slight look of horror before composing herself.

"I guess someone had to be first." She stated looking down bashfully.

"Totally. You did awesome." Finn said with a dopey smile.

"Thanks. It was really nice of you to come and check on me…most people wouldn't have, they don't like me very much." Rachel stated shyly looking over at the others before giving him a small smile.

"I think you're cool." Finn reassured with a shrug.

"Thanks." Rachel whispered tucking her hair behind her ear. "You're so nice."

"Come on. Its Tina's turn." The goofy boy declared holding out his hand which Rachel happily accepted with a look of surprise.

/

Mercedes had just gotten finished with the dinner shift at the cafeteria and was now waiting for Artie to get done. This was her favorite part of the day when she would walk around the museum area full of different memorabilia and little exhibits. Walking over to her favorite picture of the first astronauts to ever visit the space station, she let out a loud sigh.

"I will never be able to see that." Mercedes whispered to no one as she looked at the picture longingly.

Artie had heard her however as he quietly watched her from the doorway. His best friend did this everyday while she waited for him during the summer. For three years he had watched her look at the other kids in space camp with envy and do her very best to push herself to learn everything she could about space.

"Hey, you ready to go girl?" He said trying to sound cheerful as he wheeled up next to her.

"Hey, yeah, you still coming over for dinner?" Mercedes said with a smile as she took over pushing his wheel chair out.

"You know I wouldn't miss out on your mom's cooking." He said looking back up at her with a grin.

"I hear someone threw up in the centrifuge earlier." Mercedes said making conversation as they walked out.

"Oh yeah, it was Burt's kid." He nodded.

"Oh, Kurt? Yeah I met him the other day when he was eating with Mr. Hummel." She said with a sympathetic look.

"None of the other groups got to ride it after that, major clean up." Artie explained.

"Sue must have flipped." Mercedes smirked.

"The McKinely group had to spend the rest of the day cleaning up." He said with a nod.

/

"Alright guys, today was tough but you all did great—"

"We are dead last and had to clean up vomit all day." Quinn interrupted giving Will a skeptical look.

"Yes, but I think it brings us closer together as a group and I was very… proud?" Will said uncertainly looking at all the angry children in front of him. "Anyways we wont stay in last long, tomorrow is a new day so get a good night sleep and I will see you all in the morning."

All the kids wandered off discouraged and tired. Rachel let out a yelp as Santana tripped her to the ground with a shrug; she had hoped that would have cheered her up, which it did a little. Rachel popped back up pushing her hair back and following along. Will starred after them with a sigh.

"Hey your dad said he was gonna pick us up for dinner." Finn mumbled tiredly to Kurt.

"I wont be joining you tonight actually." Kurt said with a smile forgetting about the horrible day he had just had. "I have a date."

"With that Blaine guy?" Finn whispered self-consciously looking around.

"Yes, he asked me out this morning." Kurt beamed not the least bit concerned with the others.

"I thought you were going to, you know, like keep low here…" Finn sighed.

"Ok, I know you have a problem with me being gay but—"

"I don't—" Finn started only to be cut off himself.

"but I really like this guy, so deal with it." Kurt stated walking a little taller leaving his stepbrother behind him looking dumbfounded.

/


End file.
